1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to terminal modules, or modular interconnect terminals, and to components of such terminal modules for use in establishing interconnections between parts of telecommunication systems and the like. More particularly, it relates to unit frames or bodies of use in electrical interconnection modules, or terminal modules and to modules formed by folding the unit frames into box-like structures. The frames are equipped with standard connectors bearing contacts and/or have contacts molded into them so that each frame supports a plurality of individual contacts. The contacts are interconnected on a selective basis by means of conductors on flexible circuit boards so that the boards are supported by the unit frames. The unit frames include regions about which they may be bent to form box-like terminal modules and include latching means which may be engaged to secure the modules as units.